bendyfandomcom-20200222-history
Ink Bendy
:This article refers to the character. For other uses, see Bendy (disambiguation). , also known as the ink demon"I summon you, ink demon! Show your face and take this tender sheep!" - Sammy, Chapter 2 and the figure of ink"He appears from the shadows to rain his sweet blessings upon me. The figure of ink that shines in the darkness. I see you, my savior. I pray you hear me." - Sammy's first radio speech, Chapter 2, is an ink-covered, humanoid-like version of Bendy, appearing in Bendy and the Ink Machine from Chapter 1 and 2. He is presumably the main antagonist of the game. It is believed that he was created after activating the Ink Machine, where he flows out from said machine. Description "Bendy" appears as a slightly malformed, humanoid-like figure covered in black ink. His face is nearly identical to that of the original Bendy, but the top area of his head appears to melt like wax, a lack of eyes, and his horns are slightly more curved and pointed in appearance. As seen from the side view of his head, the front and back view of the head are flatter. Under his head are a few dripping veins. He wears an ink-stained, white glove on his left hand. His left arm is slightly longer than his right. His right hand does not have a glove and appears to be smaller, painted partly in white (presumably meant to be a glove), and more human-like. His feet are also mismatched; his right foot is human-like with two toes (slightly resembling that of a cloven foot/hoof from a stereotypical devil), while the left faintly resembles Bendy's shoe and appears to be twisted backwards. He also wears a bowtie close to the middle of his chest, which appears nearly identical to Bendy's except being 3-dimensional and larger, and is slightly rotated to his right. Appearances Chapter 1: Moving Pictures "Bendy" will not appear until Henry completely solves the puzzle in order to activate the Ink Machine. After completing the puzzle, as soon as Henry approaches the boards that block the entrance to the Ink Machine room, "Bendy" will pop out behind the boards (attempting to jumpscare the player) with lights from the room flickering rapidly. He attempts to grab Henry briefly, and then flee away while the whole area and hallways slowly flood with ink. Just before the chapter ends in the Pentagram Room, Bendy can be seen twice; once standing adjacent to Henry's desk, and again as a still image in the final flashback. Only players looking closely will see these last two images. Chapter 2: The Old Song "Bendy" appears near the end of Chapter 2, believed to be "summoned" by Sammy Lawerence, who refers him as his "lord" and "savior""There we go now, nice and tight. We wouldn't want our sheep roaming away now, would we? No, we wouldn't. I must admit I am honored you came all the way down here to visit me. It almost makes what I'm about to do seem cruel. But the believers must honor their savior. I must have him notice me. Wait. You look familiar to me... that face... Not now. For our lord is calling to us, my little sheep. The time of sacrifice is at hand! And then, I will finally be freed from this... prison. This inky... dark... abyss I call a body. Shhhhh! Quiet! Listen! I can hear him. Crawling above. Crawling! Let us begin. The ritual must be completed! Soon he will hear me... he will set us free." - Sammy, Chapter 2. While Sammy's talking to Henry at the Ritual Room, "Bendy" was heard crawling somewhere (assuming to crawl inside the pipes commonly seen around the entire workshop). He was later summoned by Sammy and being commanded to sacrifice Henry, so Sammy will be freed out of his own ink-like form. Ironically though, he ends up slaughtering Sammy instead. As Henry tries to escape by heading to the exit from the ink-flooded area of the Ritual Room, "Bendy" pops out in front of him. He then proceeds to chase Henry for a period of time before disappearing. If Henry isn't quick enough to head inside S3 Vault safely, "Bendy" will catch and outright kill Henry (causing Henry's vision to fade to darkness), sending him back to the sacrifice ritual. Even if running towards "Bendy" as soon as he pops out from the ink pool before the chase, Henry will be sent back to the sacrifice ritual. After heading into S3 Vault, if Henry approaches door, he can faintly hear "Bendy"'s footsteps, presumably him walking away after failing to catch Henry. Chapter 3 He might appear again since in the announcement teaser, where he is seen in a split second. Audio Trivia * Some theories suggest that "Bendy" could be the result of a victim being possessed by Bendy himself due to the Satanic ritual, as implied from the Pentagram Room. ** This can be supported by the fact that "Bendy" has a twisted ankle and the presence of the wheelchair from Chapter 1. *** There is even an infirmary in front of the room where the pipe organ is. ** Although, some theories state that he's a failed attempt of being created into Bendy while Boris is successful. *** It is possible that he has appeared in perfect condition as Bendy himself before the event of Chapter 1. In this case, "Bendy" is a failed attempt of being recreated into Bendy. ****However, similar to the Boris possessing his voice actors theory, "Bendy" could possibly be possessed by Joey Drew or other employees after covering the ink possibility from the Ink Machine. * "Bendy" cannot see Henry without eyes, likely because they have melted and mixed with the ink on top of his head. However, he is still capable of sensing him, either through the ink around the Workshop, or through Henry's silent footsteps. ** Footsteps can cause a slight vibration on floors. "Bendy" might have the ability to feel the vibrations. * "Bendy"'s appearance could be eerily similar to the Blotlings (especially the Shadow Blot or a scrapped boss Storm Blot), the enemies from the game Epic Mickey. * From Chapter 1's prototype, "Bendy"'s beta design is entirely different comparing to his final build, being larger and more blob-like as well as lacking arms and legs. His head is round and more human-like, and sports three horns slightly resembling that of a crown. ** His first encounter is also different. Instead of trying to grab Henry after popping out, he does nothing but move his head around for a brief moment as if checking the place out before melting away. ** Furthermore, his ending sequence is different. After the Chapter 1 credits in the Pentagram Room (with the floor noticeably splattered with ink), "Bendy" can be seen emerging from the darkness briefly before the screen fades to black. ** Despite himself being drastically redesigned, his beta image is still seen in the credits. ** Strangely, after rigging "Bendy's" beta model, his bowtie is missing. * Before Chapter 2's release, he was unofficially referred to as Ink-Bendy by fans. The name "Bendy" is actually canon as he is called Bendy by Sammy and from the description of the achievement "The Believer". ** The objective that appears after Sammy is killed in Chapter 2 reads "Escape Bendy", and the achievement after falling into the basement in the updated Chapter 1 reads "Hello Bendy". These statements might confirm that "Bendy" is indeed Bendy himself. * Whenever he appears in front of Henry, he shrieks and moans at the same time. This can be heard more clearly in his death sequence. ** His scream is different in the prototype different, heard as a shriek, but no moaning. * "Bendy", Sammy's monster self, Boris and the Searchers are the only characters whose models are released on Steam Workshop. ** The beta version of "Bendy" is also included. ** The models are flipped due to copyrights. * During the development of Chapter 2 and Chapter 1's update, in Chapter 1, "Bendy" was originally going to tear the boards off after the player moves a bit further away upon encountering, then will start a chase afterwards. However due to breaking emersion and did not feel like the game being intended to make, the idea was scrapped.Patreon - Chapter One: Bendy's Lost Finale ** Another reason why is because "Bendy's" right arm look weak and have his strength of breaking boards to remove. Even though, the left arm seems slightly large and powerful, so the developers were thinking about re-adding this feature in the future update. * "Bendy" is likely incapable of moving without ink. This could possibly explain why he floods the floor before chasing Henry in Chapter 2, and why he doesn't simply jump out of the Ink Machine Room in Chapter 1. ** The supporting fact is that "Bendy" is always appearing from ink puddles or flood when encountered. ** He does have a moment of moving on the ink-less floor. The first time is when he is behind the door of S3 Vault, while the flood isn't really deep. * "Bendy"'s mouth appears to be "drawn" on his face, meaning that it cannot be animated. ** However, "Bendy" can be heard roaring while attacking Sammy. It is unknown how it's possible. * "Bendy" can be seen for a split second in the Chapter 3 announcement teaser. ** This is the same image as the flashback from Chapter 1. * Being a combination between a live human and a cartoon character, "Bendy" may have inspired by the idea of a character from the original draft of the live-action/animated hybrid 1992 film Cool World, who is an adopted daughter of a cartoonist also appearing as a half-live/half-cartoon monster. References Gallery ru:"Бенди" pl:"Bendy" Category:Characters Category:Monsters